


Goodbye to a friend

by EmeralArcherQueen



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 03:01:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20632001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeralArcherQueen/pseuds/EmeralArcherQueen
Summary: Honestly this probably isn’t any good, I’m literally just posting it to get it off my chest and this seemed like the best way to do it.I’ve never posted anything before so please be nice if you do bother reading it.





	Goodbye to a friend

🦋Goodbye to a friend🦋

I know that you must hate me now  
I don't really blame you

This wasn't at all how I wanted things to end

I know you trusted me with a secret  
You begged me not to tell

I know I told it anyway  
Because it was life or death

You'd probably call me dramatic  
Say it really wasn't that bad

But the truth still says the same  
I didn't want it to have the chance

So I told my parents what happened  
And they got other people involved  
Truthfully I didn’t know everything they were doing until it all came crashing down 

So now the truth is out there  
And our friendship seems to be at an end

But even now as I sit crying, I know I wouldn't change a thing

Because while you may hate me for forever  
I know this for sure

I'd rather have you alive enough to do so, then confess this at your funeral

So I'll leave you alone  
I won't push, I won't bug

I'll treasure the memories we have, both the good and the bad, and completely disappear from your life if you so wish

It'll hurt, it'll suck and I'll probably cry some more  
But I love you my dear beautiful friend

And THAT means so much more


End file.
